The past revealed!
by D.B.Vixen
Summary: Foxy learns about her birth and reason of existence


Things Revealed  
By D.B.Vixen  
  
In the last story Foxy reveals herself of being a hybrid, which shocks Iggy a whole lot. Just read on to find out why.  
  
" You're a Kit Koopa!" shouted Iggy with fear. " A Kit Koopa, what's that?" questioned Foxy. " Let me explain, Iggy, you just go out and play outside." Replied his mother softly. While Iggy walked out of the dinning room, his father walked in to see the commotion. " What's going on?" asked King Koopa (Bowser) " We have a visitor." replied Clawdia. " I knew this day would come, when the past would come back and kick me in the rear end." King Koopa picks up his paper and begins to read in order to calm his nerves. " You see a Kit Koopa is a mix between a doglike creature and our species, a Koopa." " How did I become like this, Mrs. Clawdia?" " It was long time ago before you were born. Your mother was working as our maid so she could bring food home for her family." " My mom use to live here, no wonder why this kingdom was marked on this map." She pulls out her map from he backpack and shows Clawdia. " Anyway, Your mom didn't earn much since she had to leave early each day to check up on her children, so she agreed to go through a breeding experiment for extra pay. However the experiment was not successful since you really didn't inherited any of your father's strengths, sadly your mother and siblings moved to a small kingdom west from our kingdom since she didn't want you ever know the truth of your existence." " In other words, I'm royalty." King Koopa puts down his sport page and begins to talk his piece. " Actually you're a bastard child." "WHAT!?" " You're not completely royalty since your not born from me and Queen Clawdia." " Oh, well I'll just be going then." Before Foxy got even close to the door, Clawdia catches her. " I'm sorry, we can't have you leave, for you are a heir." speaks Queen Clawdia. " I thought I wasn't royalty," said Foxy. " You are but you don't get all the privileges of a full-blooded heir." " But my family is missing and I have to find them!" cries Foxy. " You must stay here where it's safe, because we can't risk to lose one heir." " Okay, I'll stay, since its important to the future of your line, after all I my family can be anywhere in this here world." " Now you go outside and get to know your siblings, for it will be dinnertime soon." Foxy leaves the dinning room to meet her older siblings outside. Yet there is a lot going on outside the castle. " Get your own ball, Wendy!" shouts out Lemmy as tugs for his most prized possession. " Why should I pay to get a new ball while I can take yours for free!" " Hi, my name is Foxy." " You can't have this ball since now it RIGHTLY belongs to yours truly, which means you can't have it!" replies Wendy. " I didn't want the ball." " Oh, well, my name is Wendy, and I am the cutest and best Koopaling of the whole bunch." Just as Wendy continues bragging on how cute she is her brother, Lemmy retrieves his ball back. " Its nice to have my precious ball back, now for some tricks." Lemmy begins to do varies tricks on his ball with ease until he sees Foxy standing there admiring his tricks. " How did you do that?" grins Foxy. " Practice, and by the way my name is Lemmy." " I'm Foxy, and could you teach me how to do tricks like that?" " Sure, but maybe on another day, I have a busy schedule." " O.. Kay" Foxy leaves Lemmy to his practice to meet a Koopaling sitting by himself. " Hi I'm Foxy, what's your name?" she questions. " My name is Morton, and I love to talk about things. Like for example where do grass come from? It doesn't grow from a flower nor is it always been here on the ground? What about trees where do THEY come from! Its just like they were here all this time." " Ummm. Good Question" Foxy leaves Morton to his continuum cycle of speech to two older Koopalings chuckling over a whoopie cushion. " Do you think that's will work, Ludwig?" " Of course it vill vork! I designed it vyself." " 'Hich you doing, guys!" exclaimed Foxy while she was approaching them from a distance. " Vho are you, Vury Vace?" "For the 100th time today, My name is Foxy." " Vy name is Vudwig and this Varry." " Well nice to meet you, I got to be going." " Yeah, nice meeting you too, Foxy." replies Larry as he puts a "Kick me" note on Foxy's shell. " I can vait to see vhat happens." " Yeah, me too!" Just as Foxy walks off Ludwig and Larry laugh their heads off of their latest prank. Thinking she met everyone, Foxy sits to her self under a tree resting from her day. Until she interrupted by a certain someone. " Well, Well, looks like I found a new pig skin to play football with!" Just before spitting out one single word, she is kicked to the other side of the yard. Ludwig and Larry witness the whole thing and fall onto the ground bursting into tears of laughter. " You too, eh?" says Iggy. " I was the football." replies Foxy. " I was playing the part of the basketball."  
" Who was that anyway?"  
" Roy, the terrible, and Congregations, you're now a victim. Meaning he's going to make your life a living.."  
" Hello, look what we have. I just thought of a new game we can play!" " Gee, I wonder what will it be, Roy." speaks Iggy. " We're going to play golf and Iggy is going to be the golf club. Foxy, here will be the golf ball." replies Roy.  
" Why me?" cries Iggy.  
" What are you crying about I'm the golf ball!?!" After playing golf it is time for dinner, which unsurprisely ends in a big food fight over the last biscuit. Everyone settles down for bed and just before going to bed Foxy takes out a portrait of her family and stares at it for a few seconds. The door opens and Iggy comes in with a stuffed turtle. As by seeing Iggy's glasses are tied together by a tape. " I thought you would need this, since it's your first night here." Iggy hands Foxy his stuffed turtle and smiles even though he is missing one of his teeth. " Thank you, it will come good to some use after things I went through today." Foxy takes off her glasses and rubs them clean. " Good night, little sister." Iggy rubs her blue/black hair and walks through the door. " Good night, big brother." The exhausted kit turns the lamp off and retires into sleep mode for she had a tiring day. The End 


End file.
